Super Smash Bro's Brawl: Truth or Dare!
by Total Romance Fan
Summary: Basically this will kinda be like a truth or dare between the Smashers, the truth or dares are all up to all the readers; but if we don't get any I guess we'll have to come up with some. I'll be working with The Chosen One in this story since it was originally Chosen One's idea, I'm more of the help but since I'm a little more experienced, I'm publishing/editing it!
1. Pre-Show

**Hello guys! I wasn't planning on publishing this, but thanks to my _lovely_ Co-Host; TheChosenOne is here, I guess it's on! Thanks for reading this, this is more her story than mine; but I'm going to be helping like a Beta Reader kinda. This was supposed to be posted like three days ago, I sincerely apologize for the delay, I was adding some details and when I was about done; my _Mother_ took my IPad away and due to school, this is the first time I had to come onto my crappy computer. ^-^ Anyways, without further a due prepare yourself for a very random and crazy start!**

* * *

><p>A stage is bright ready for action. On the stage sat many empty chairs but two chairs that were taken by a girl with long black hair, neatly spilling down stopping at her waist with long bangs that hung slightly over her wide maroon colored glasses, tan-ish skin, and brown eyes wearing a Pale Blue tanktop with a dark blue jean jacket over it, jeans and sandals with straps. She was sitting to a slightly excited girl who could barely wait until it started. She was a light brown girl with long, black hair with bangs to the side wearing a orange, grey and white collar shirt with grey jeans and red converses. <strong>(AN: Sorry this mystery girl doesn't have as much details, we we're supposed to describe ourselves and that's all she gave me to work with, but I'll add to the description if need be)** Just as she was about to jump out of her seat in anticipation, the cameras began to roll.

"Ay! Let's turn on the cameras already!" obviously not noticing that the lights that had just flashed red as well as a big sign that read 'ON AIR' that was currently blinking at her, she started to shout.

"It's already on, idiot!" her Co-host reminded her, giving her a slight smack on the head while rolling her eyes.

"Ow!" she clutched her head, glaring at her Co-host and her ability to remain calm and composed even when she smacked her, "Hello people!" looking at the camera now she gave a slightly embarrassed laugh and smiled.

"Why am I even working with you in the first place?" muttering under her breath as her Co-worker handed her a microphone, " Hi everyone! Welcome to the Super Smashing Truth or Dare! I'm Total Romance Fan or TRF for short and this... Is my (slightly insane) partner, The Chosen One!" TRF introduced, smiling to the camera.

"HEYYOOO! YOU CAN JUST CALL ME CHOSEN ONE!" Chosen One exclaimed as TRF shook her head at her overly enthusiastic Co-worker shouted into her microphone.

"Anyways, now that the banshee is done screeching.." TRF continued even as Chosen One gave her the stink eye, to which she ignored, "Come send in your awesome truth and or dares for these guys!"TRF looks over to where the chairs where but found them empty, "Where the Hell did they go?" she turned to Chosen One who gave a nervous laugh as she saw the anger and malice in TRF's normally calm brown eyes which now had a few sparks in them.

"Oh yaaaaaaa! I forgot to tell them" Chosen One drawled, nervously playing with her hair.

"What! You FORGOT!?" TRF exploded, oh if looks could kill... Chosen One would have died five times by now.

"I was busy with other things" Chosen One murmured, flinching a little when she raised her voice.

"What can _Possibly_ be more important than _Our_ show!? The one _You_ wanted to start!?" she emphasized the words 'Possibly, Our and You' which somehow made her a little more intimidating, as she glared at Chosen One.

(Flashback)

_"Ermahgird! I love you!" Chosen One said just before she began to devour her Fried Chicken, she vaguely remembered that she had something important to do but was too busy finishing of her Chicken. _

(Flashback Ends)

"You stupid little!-" TRF didn't even finish her thought before she grabbed a sword -Hopefully it was a prop, for Chosen One's sake of course- and started to chase her around screaming all the while.

"Before she kills me, this is all up to you so you can chose any fighter from the Super Smash Brawl Brother's game you want, old or new, make sure you leave reviews and hopefully I come ba-!" Chosen One started, trying to finish what she originally had to do, while avioding TRF's dangerous swipes with the sword -Who knew someone who looked so sweet could use a sword like that!? "HOLY SHHHHIIIITTTT!" she exclaimed clutching her shoulder that had been grazed by the sword.

"And since you guys have the power here, you can give passes to the Smashers, but know this; you can only give one per person. This pass will give the chosen Smasher to choose another Smasher to do his/her's truth or dare, also you can add OC's and some others from anything; they'll be a special guest and will only stay for that episode." TRF finished off for her pausing as she spoke, as soon as she finished she turned around and went after Chosen One to finish what she started...

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Chosen One screamed as she tried to escape the wrath of her Co-host, the scream echoed throughout the entire building...

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all it for now! I again apologize for the unexpected delay, hope you liked the story! This was pretty entertaining to write and hope it has you at the edge of you're seat... Especially if you want to know what happens to Chosen One. MWHUAUAUAUA, anyways don't forget to ReviewFollow/Favorite the story and we'll be back as soon as we can!**

**Story idea was presented by; The Chosen One is Here, I will be helping and editing so thank The Chosen One for bringing the entertaining chapter, this chapter has been revised by me (Total Romance friend; AKA TRF) and more details have been added since I received the original draft. ^-^ **

**Originally this story had about 245 words, now it has about 1,064 words! :D Thank you all for reading this story, we really appreciate it! Until next time!  
><strong>


	2. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode One

**Wow! Thanks to everyone who read! Can't believe that we already have reviews! You guys can thank The Chosen One for writing the rough drafts, I'm just the editor ^-^ And no I did not slaughter Chosen One, though I'm sure TRF (AKA: Me) seemed to want that in the last chapter xD Anyways be sure to check out The Chosen One is Here's Profile page! Why? Because she has one story of her own and would appreciate it very much.**

**Without further ado, I present to you the edited form of the chapter! Make sure to read/review/follow and favorite! **

* * *

><p>Chosen One was playing League of Legends in the Game Room which was a little down the hall of the Stage Room, the Game Room had a lot of games in it, probably every game imaginable. From electronic games to arcade games and even board games! It was relatively peaceful and quiet except for the sounds of the game(s)... And of course the sound of the Lovely; Chosen One as she made comments to the screen.<p>

"Yes! HA, Fuck you! I'm a level thirty-nine now!" she hollered and did a little victory dance as she passed yet another level. She sat plopped back down just as TRF came into the room.

"Hey what are you doing playing that game? We have a Shit load of truths and dares for the show!" she said, slightly agitated with her partner and unplugged the game, glaring at her when she started to protest.

"Hey! I was playing that!" Chosen One pouted slightly as she got up. Walking over to the table where her beloved Fried Chicken was.

"Well now you're not so get your lazy Ass over here, we have work to do"

"Wait it actually worked?" she was a little shocked since yesterday didn't exactly go as planned. Speaking of yesterday she remembered something, "Oh in that case, I guess it's good since I called everyone just before I started playing at six" she stated proudly, now she won't kill her and she could enjoy video games and Fried Chicken -Yum-

"Six!? You do realized that you've been here for five hours and couldn't have bothered to come help me set up!?" seeing her partners eyes flash again, she went back to staring at her chicken before replying.

"Hey! I called the people didn't I?" TRF rolled her eyes at her Chicken loving friend.

"Congrats! You did something useful for once! Now move your Ass, we gotta go" she gave her one last glance before walking towards the door.

"Meanie" Chosen One muttered, taking a bite out of her chicken. She walked over to TRF and handed her a piece of chicken, the pair walked out to the stage where the Smashers that were on today were all sitting on chairs. They all stood up to clap their hands as they walked in, the pair gave them all a warm smile before heading over to their chairs, microphones in.

"Hello everybody! I hope you're all ready for the first Truth or Dare!" TRF introduced, giving a slight wave as they all cheered.

"THANKS EVERYBODY FOR THEM REVIEWS AND NOW, ONTO THE FIRST ONE TRUTH OR DARE!" Chosen One shouted, causing the majority to cover their ears. She didn't seem to notice though and was about to start when TRF interrupted her.

"First off, I know you're excited but damaging our eardrums is not the right way to express it and secondly it's 'The' reviews, not _Them_" the statement earned a few nods as the others agreed.

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT!" Chosen One replied childishly, rolling her eyes, TRF picked up the first Truth or Dare card and they both read it over.

* * *

><p><span><em>Twilight Joltik:<em>  
><em>Are we allowed to truthdare anyone? If so, then I dare Marth and Lucina to switch places without telling anyone, and try not to make anyone notice. For truth, er, ask Palutena if she would approve if Pit and Rosalina and/or Dark Pit and Lucina were a couple._

* * *

><p>"Oooo, I've got this one! Marth, Lucina. Come with me!" TRF's eyes gleamed as she smiled at the two, Marth looked worried while Lucina smiled back.<p>

"Oh no... Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Marth complained, eyeing the card that was in TRF's hands wearily.

"Oh don't be such a Baby, this'll be fun" she beamed, she was actually excited to see what the card says.

"I doubt that" Marth deadpanned, which earned him an eye roll from both Lucina and TRF.

"Come on already! We don't have all day, after this you can go cry in the corner" Marth scowled as everyone else laughed, after that TRF lead the two backstage away from everyone else.

"Er... Hi People!" Chosen One waved as she watched her partner leave with Marth and Lucina in tow.

"Hi" everyone else replied. It was a little silent as Chosen One stared at the Smashers for a little while.

"Ok Palutena, Would you approve if Pit and Rosalina and/or Dark Pit and Lucina were a couple?" Chosen One asked, reading the question from the card.

"Um... As long as they're happy I guess. But they're only 13... Plus they're interested in someone else" Palutena smiled at Pit when she told her about how they were into someone else.

"Lady Palutena! I beg of you please don't say who I like!" Pit panicked a little, glancing at his crush as he pleaded, luckily she was a little busy with her Fried Chicken.

"Stop whining! Are you _trying_ to tell her?" Dark Pit asked, glaring at his lighter self.

"Oops." Pit said nervously sliding back in his chair while staring a little wistfully at his crush. He was brought out of his daze as TRF came in with Marth and Lucina, causing Pit to blush when he realized that he had been staring.

"We're back" TRF exclaimed smiling widely, her eyes seemed to twinkle and it looked like she was trying not to laugh. Odd.

"Why does Marth suddenly have-a very long hair?" Mario asked confused, twirling his mustache in his fingers in thought.

"It's a Uh... New Smash Bros update" TRF replied nervously, "What do you think?" she played it off as casually as she could, though she was trying not to laugh too much. Although she was a little surprised they didn't hear them back there.

"He looks even more like a girl than he did before" Ike stated, raising his eyebrows like he didn't completely believe them, but didn't really care either.

'Lucina' glared at him, and cleared 'Her' throat, "Really? Sh- I mean _he_ doesn't look _that_ girly" Ike's expression and the others didn't look like they believed 'Her' statement.

"Yeah guys, I'm still the same me..." 'Marth' said, looking around nervously. Thankfully TRF was sick of their talking and was a little afraid they'd figure it out.

"Alright enough talking, on to the next question Chosen"

"YAY!" Chosen One cheered before munching on her Fried Chicken... Again.

* * *

><p><span><em>nomoomoo:<em>  
><em>This does not seem like a romance and drama<em>

_Dares_

_R.O.B. and Megaman: Get married._

_I make lots of dares and truths in these kinds of fics but I'm not that creative today witch is a good thing for the Smashers._

* * *

><p>"WE KNOW THAT BUT <em>SOMEONE<em> DIDN'T PUT HUMOR AND PARODY!" Chosen deliberately looked over at TRF who blushed slightly, but kept her composer.

"I'm _Sorry!_ But there's going to be some Romance in here if it's the last thing I do!" she declared, looking at her knowingly and than to _her_ crush.

"Okay, Okay sorry" she blushed a little and looked at her Fried Chicken as if it could save her. "Sorry R.O.B and MegaMan, but you guys have to get married.

R.O.B and MegaMan looked at each other in horror, "NNNOOOOOO!" they shouted, both screaming different things; all negative like "Not in a million years", "Gross! I'd rather kiss Wario's butt!", or "That's messed up!" and all kinds of stuff like that.

"Oh don't worry about it, it won't be an official wedding, but you guys will have to... Er, kiss" TRF chuckled a little when she saw their expressions.

"Aw man! That's Worse!" MegaMan complained.

Chosen One smiled wickedly as she started humming the Wedding song, TRF looked at her and they shared the smile.

"You may now kiss the Robot"

* * *

><p>"Anyways, that was Truth or Dares! Make sure to leave some more reviews below and remember you can give passes to the Smashers like I mentioned in the first chapter" TRF concluded giving a little wave.<p>

"Oh and also Marth and Lucina switched places if you didn't now already" Chosen One commented before going back to her Chicken.

"Hah! I knew Marth was a girl! Just didn't know he had to borrow it from Lucina" Ike laughed along with everyone else.

"Shut up! TRF made us switch clothes!" 'Lucina' snapped back grumpily.

"Just giving the audience what they want" TRF winked at 'Her' and flashed a devilish smile. "Anyways, thanks again! See you all next time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter! It was fun to edit, and don't forget to put more truths or dares in the reviews!<strong>

**And special thanks to **

**Twilight Joltik**

**nonomoomoo**

**For reviewing, hope you guys liked that your truths/dares were in this chapter :) Also to the following below for favoriting!**

**BarianHunterAlpha**

**Twilight Joltik**

**VoltStriker**

**Redwalrus12**

**And last but not least thanks to all those following!**

**BlueStorm1990**

**The Star Of Neo-Nova**

**XxLTxX**

**BarianHunterAlpha**

**Twilight Joltik**

**VoltStriker**

**Redwalrus12**

**Thanks again everyone! :)**


	3. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode Two

** Wee! Oh my Goodness, we're doing a chapter a day or something! This is the best I've ever done with updating xD Hope you guys like it! It's all interesting here, don't forget to put your truths or dares in the reviews below! I'm sure Chosen One is doing her best to get just about every review that comes out that day in the next chapter. Alright well I'm not going to talk too long, this chapters kinda long but totally worth it :)**

_**BREAKING NEWS! MUST READ!: Thanks everyone for reviewing truths and dares, really we appreciate it! But I'm afraid that we were kinda breaking a rule(?) Says we can't have people lead our stories in the reviews so if you have a truth or dare for our story please PM us! Either you PM The Chosen One is Here or Total Romance Fan, thanks for understanding, and reading!**_

* * *

><p>Coughing, hacking and spiting could be heard from a closed door, curious, TRF slowly approached the door. When she knocked on the door, she heard a faint and raspy voice that said something close to 'Come in' followed by more violent coughing. Opening the door timidly she saw that Chosen One looked like a complete mess in a blanket cocoon with the T.V on. Just as she was going to say something to TRF she started another coughing fit, then she hacks and spits, "Go awa-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as she coughed again, groaning and hiding in her blanket cocoon.<p>

"Um... You Okay?" TRF asked, walking over to her. She only grunted, rolling over and hiding herself again. "Alright... Well this guy sent you this letter" she handed an envelope over to Chosen One.

"Who's it from?"

"You can read can't you?" TRF rolled her eyes as Chosen One skimmed the front of it. "You're not doing the show today aren't you?" Chosen One only shook her head distractedly now reading the letter. Just as she was walking out the door, Chosen One screamed.

"Oh Shit! He's coming!" she quickly scrambled out of her sheets before falling back down tiredly.

"Calm down or you'll lose your voice! Now what are you talking about?" TRF walked over to where she was and sat down.

"My cousin Grey is coming over," she pauses to cough, TRF hands her a glass of water which she gratefully takes, "He wants to be a host with me"

"But your sick" she pointed out. Chosen One rolled her eyes, obviously they could both see that.

"Doesn't matter, he's still coming"

"You stay in bed, I'll keep a eye out for him" Chosen One looked at her before she nodded, and TRF helped her into bed, setting a new glass of water on the table, and the T.V remote so she wouldn't have to get up. "Oh yeah and no Fried Chicken" she called over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chosen One cried, TRF chuckled and shook her head.

"Welcome back to more truth or dare!" TRF greeted cheerfully, as everyone else cheered politely.

"Where's The Chosen One?" Zelda asked looking around, the others noticed too and started to look as well.

"Oh, she's out sick today" she waved it off slightly, "Just a lot of coughing, hacking and disturbingly spitting"

"Poor Dear. I'm going to go heal her. I hope she's alright" Zelda got up and out of her seat, looking at her friend Princess Peach, "Peach come with me, let's help make The Chosen One feel better"

"Okay! I 'll some soup for her" and with that the two Princesses left the stage to comfort Chosen One.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen! I'm afraid today is going to be a loooooong day, so get comfy!" TRF smiled wickedly as every Smasher there groans. "Anyway's, first one's up!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Hikari-Chan:<em>

_Lucina: STARE AT A POTATO!And then marry it. X3_

_Male! Robin: Try not to kill Lucina's potato husband._

_Shulk: Trade you weapon for a scissor blade(If you do not know what a scissor blade is, look it up.)_

_Pit: Poke Ike 200 times._

_Ike: Try not to stab Pit,and here's a bucket of KFC chicken._

_Snake and Sonic: Switch bodies._

_Palutena: Cosplay as Hatsune Miku!_

_Lucas, Ice climbers, Toon Link, Megaman, and villagers: Fight Giygas from Earthbound, without Ness's help!_

* * *

><p>"Alright, pretty weird stuff here, anyways, Lucina!" TRF turned to her first victim and smiled brightly, laughed a little at seeing her discomfort. "Hahah, don't worry, it's not that bad" Lucina laughed nervously, and nods her head. "I need you to stare at this Potato" I gave her a Potato, to which she looks at it uncertainly, "Then I'd like you to marry it. Remember it's not official. Robin don't try to kill her 'husband" she gave him a dry look, telling him that she meant business.<p>

"Alright..." Lucina takes a deep breath before staring at the Potato, a couple seconds later she 'Married' the Potato, becoming Mrs. Potato.

"Oh you don't need to be telling me this. What you should do is tell Chrom, who luckily isn't here" Robin commented from his seat, next to Marth.

"Yeah? Well _I_ am" Marth glared, trying to maintain his anger.

"Calm down Marth," TRF noticed this and tried to keep him calm, "Here, have a cookie" she gave him a cookie and he took it angrily. She rolled her eyes as Marth ate his cookie a little violently.

"Whatever. Okay, Shulk" she turned to Shulk, who looked at her calmly awaiting for whatever it was, "Go to the Kill la Kill gang and switch your weapon for a scissors blade" Shulk nodded at the seemingly easy task and walked off the stage.

"Hey TRF? Who's that behind you?" Pit asked, his eyes -And now the majority of the others- locked on whatever was behind her.

"Who's what?" confused, TRF turned around to see a guy, -At least she _thinks_ it's a guy- in a cloak kinda thing with the hood over his face so she couldn't exactly make out who it was, he was also a few inches taller than her, with broad shoulders and he was staring right at her. Even though the hood covered his face, she could _feel_ his eyes boring into hers.

Then it clicked, this must have been Chosen One's cousin, "Er, hi there, you must be Grey. It's nice to meet you" she smiled shyly as Grey pulled his hood down to reveal light brown skin much like Chosen One's, he also had longish black hair with bangs that nearly covered his sparkling blue eyes which were looking right at her's.

A couple seconds later, Grey extends his hand out in a handshake. TRF slowly reached out to shake it, noting his shyness and the way his hand felt in hers. Blushing slightly, she took her hand out of his and turned to the other Smashers who were hiding the fact that they were watching.

"Okay, Pit. Poke Ike 200 times" she cleared her throat and continued to read the card, "And Ike? Don't stab Pit, you can have this though" she goes over to her chair and pulls out a bucket of KFC's and hands it over to Ike, "Stab Pit and Chosen won't forgive you" she whispered subtly and Ike grunted in acknowledgement and roughly took the KFC out of her hands.

"Don't worry Ike, this will be over soon" Pit promised as he started to poke Ike. Ike put on his Poker Face, even though you could clearly see annoyance in his eyes, as he ignored it and started eating his Fried Chicken.

"Alright then. Snake! Sonic!" TRF left Pit to his poking and turned to her next two victims. She leads the two off stage and puts Grey in charge temporarily, and tells Sonic and Snake to switch bodies. She leaves them to switch while she goes over to Palutena who is informed to cos-play as Hatsune Miku.

"Oh Gosh! I'm so short, but so fast!" 'Sonic' mocked, using an unnecessarily high pitch voice. He smirked as he saw 'Snake's' glare.

"Well I'm so buff but I'm slower than my Grandmother!" the two guys glared at each other, exchanging insults one after another.

"Aw! I'm trying my best to tie my hair but it won't work!" Palutena sighed in frustration and drop her fist full of hair. TRF calmly walked over to her and quickly tied her hair up, "Wow! Thanks! How'd you do it so quick and easy" Palutena asked, threading her fingers through her hair.

"Eh, got a lot of Sisters" TRF shrugged it off like it was nothing and that was all she said as Dark Pit face palmed his forehead at Palutena's lack of skill in hair tying. I shot him a warning look and he looked away muttering a 'Sorry' under his breath even though he didn't look sorry at all. "Okay, er... Little dudes, that's what Chosen One calls you guys, you need to go fight Giyagas from Earthbound without Ness. I wish you guys luck!" TRF sent them off with Grey who, surprisingly knew where to go.

Lucas, Toon Link, the Ice Climbers, Megaman and the Villagers returned a few minuets after, looking victorious, Grey following after them. "Oh wow guys, that was fast" TRF praised them, although she was eyeing them a little suspiciously but didn't press them. Grey nodded his head in acknowledgement before returning to his spot, the 'Little dudes' as Chosen One calls them returned to their seats as well, beaming proudly.

"Alrighty then, next set!"

* * *

><p><span><em>agarfinkel:<em>

_Truths:_  
><em>1. Each Smash Bros. Veteran (Only the ones who have been confirmed to appear in the upcoming SSB game)- what do you guys think of the newcomers who have been confirmed so far? (Mega Man, the Wii Fit Trainers, Villager, Rosalina, Little Mac, Greninja, Mii Fighters, Palutena, Pac-Man, Lucina, and Robin, Shulk, Bowser Jr., Duck Hunt Dog, and Dark Pit)<em>  
><em>2. Sheik and Zero Suit Samus- How does it feel to be your own characters now?<em>  
><em>3. Chrom- How disappointed are you about not being playable in the upcoming SSB game?<em>  
><em>4. Little Mac- Do you ever take off those gloves?<em>

_Dares:_  
><em>1. Everyone- Watch the Robot Chicken clips that were shown at the E3 2014 convention (the ones having to do with Nintendo) (they can be seen on Youtube)<em>  
><em>2. Wario- Steal Donkey Kong's bananas when he's not looking<em>  
><em>3. Jigglypuff- Sing your infamous song from the anime in front of everyone (I want to see what Jigglypuff will do when he sees that everyone falls asleep)<em>

_4. Pac man- Eat every fruit in the house_

* * *

><p>"Wow, that's a lot" TRF squinted at the words on the card but they didn't reduce a bit. Just as she was about to say something, Grey takes the card right out of her hands, she was surprised and curious to see what he would do with them and didn't try to get it back. Grey gave her a little reassuring smile but it was so quick that it vanished before she could fully comprehend what just happened.<p>

"What do you guys think of the newcomers?" Grey asked in a steady and calm masculine voice. Everyone blinked at him, it was the first time he had spoken, and TRF could see that the other girls swoon at the sound of his voice; subtly of course. Grey of course payed no attention to that and just stood there, waiting for an answer.

"Good" everyone eventually replied, Grey nodded along before asking another question.

"Sheik, Zero Suit Samus, do like being own character?"

"Yes actually, it's fun being my own person, not that I didn't like assisting Zelda" Sheik replied, giving Zelda a friendly smile, a one that Zelda returned.

"Well I don't, I miss my power suit" Zero Suit Samus answered, pouting slightly before returning to her normal stone face, showing no interest or emotion what-so-ever. Just as Grey was going to ask another question, the doors crumbled down, startling everyone in the room and revealing Chrom where the door used to be.

"Did I miss something?" he asked staring at the bewildered expressions of his friends and acquaintances.

"Do you like your position in Smash Bros?" Grey cut in, not really bothering to answer his question.

"Ugh, no. Don't even mention that" Chrom spat out and walked away.

"Little Mac, do you ever take those gloves off?" Grey didn't even miss a beat and continued on as if nothing happened. Soon everyone there had calmed down and were now paying attention to him.

"Of course I do. Why does everyone say that?" Little Mac looked around as everyone shrugged and he slumped back down in his seat, thinking.

"Everyone, go watch the Robot Chicken clips for Nintendo from the ES 2014" Grey directed everyone else to the computer that was hooked up to the huge T.V which would be showing the clips.

* * *

><p>A few minuets passed by before Mario commented, "Okay, now that's just rude" he shook his head disapprovingly.<p>

"Why didn't I get the donut?" Bowser asked out of the blue.

"I'm actually glad Toon Link is back" Link said, giving Toon Link a pat on the head. Conversations could now be heard all around the room.

"For the last time, I Do take off my gloves!" Little Mac screamed frustrated.

"They should make another StarFox" Fox said as everyone began to get lost in their conversations.

"Can you give me back the card now? Please?" TRF asked, turning to face Grey who still had the card in his hand.

"Wario, steal DK's Bananas with out him noticing" Grey finished off and gave TRF the card, she thanked him as they all watched Wario do the unthinkable. Wario looked at DK, who was talking to someone else at the moment and decided to reach under his seat and try to take his Bananas, hoping DK wouldn't notice.

DK didn't even look at him, "Wario, I know you took my bananas" he spun around facing Wario, who had the bananas in his hand.

"Was it too obvious?" DK just rolled his eyes and went back to talking, "I thought I did pretty well" Wario muttered to himself and frowned.

"Yeah it was but don't feel bad. Now last dar-" TRF was just beginning to read off the last dare when Chosen One rushed through the door and on to the stage.

"WAIT! I'M HERE! LET ME SAY THE LAST DARE!" she stopped to regain her breath and sighed heavily.

"How'd you get healed so fast?"

"The magical Power of Peach and Zelda" Chosen one chuckled as Peach and Zelda smiled and gave each other high fives.

"Uh huh, but let me read the last one, Grey said most of the dares!"

"Fine, but I get it next time!" TRF smiled and nodded in agreement and started reading the last dare of the day.

* * *

><p><span><em>SuperHedgehog<em>  
><em>Peach, Tell Sonic you like him and give a him kiss on the cheek.<em>

* * *

><p>"Peach, go tell Sonic you like him and then give a him kiss on the cheek"<p>

"Before I do this... I LOVE YOU MARIO!" Peach cried dramatically.

"This is-a just a dare!" Mario told her as Peach walked over to Sonic. Taking a deep breath, Peach; very relutanly told him that she liked him and then gave him a kiss on the cheek as stated in the dare.

"Ew, germs. I already get enough from Amy" Sonic made a big show of wiping the kiss off his cheek and running to the bathroom to thoroughly wash his face and hands. Peach frowned and followed after him screaming how impolite that was and that he should learn some manners, Mario followed close behind Peach just in case things turned ugly.

"This has been SSBB Truth or Dare! Thanks for watching! Please leave PM either of us with more truths or dares! Oh and don't forget that you can leave passes! Bye!" Chosen One ended the show and turned to TRF and Grey who was standing slightly behind her. "Grey spoke?" she asked, "That's weird... He usually doesn't talk unless his Mom, Dad or I am around" she looked at Grey strangely when TRF confirmed that he did talk.

"Weird indeed" TRF muttered, thinking while Chosen One looked at Grey, trying to figure out his strange behavior. He looked as if he was avoiding eye contact with her, which only made her even more curious. He didn't say anything though, he just gave her and TRF one more glance before leaving the confused duo with their own thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter, another day! This has been so much fun editing, though it's probably longer than any of the other chapters so far. Anyways thanks for reading! Oh and to remind you all, I'm afraid you can't review with a truth or dare, to do that you'll have to PM one of us and hopefully it'll be in the next chapter! Hope you liked this chapter, you can review any comments you have for us or want to share. Until next time! :D<strong>

**Thank you A Dota 2LoL hybrid for following/favoriting! Not to mention the ones already following/favoriting! I'm just going to write the new ones on here for now, but that doesn't mean we love you guys any less! xD **


	4. SSBB Truth or Dare, Episode Three

**Hey! We're back with another chapter! My lovely Partner has Finally finished the rough draft! :D Sorry for the late-ish update, so many test and homework crap at school. Anyway, I'm not going to babble too long, it's kinda long I guess. Thanks for reading! Same as before, we'd love for you to review but keep in mind that to suggest truths/dares, you must PM one of us! Now, without further ado, ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>It was just like another day at the studio that TRF and Chosen One filmed the newly hit show; SSBB Truth or Dare, and it was almost show time. As usual, Chosen One was surfing the web for the latest trends on the internet. Currently she was watching this new music video by Imagine Dragon called "Warriors."<p>

Being the person that she was, she couldn't help 'Singing' out loud, "Here we are, don't turn away now! We are the Warriors that built this town!" she swayed with the music and closed her eyes. TRF and Grey walked in soon after she finished her sentence and were horrified when they heard her scream.

"Chosen One! Turn it off, the show's about to start!" TRF scolded her child like partner, who grumbled and huffed in response. Grey stood outside the door, watching the exchange with slight amusement.

"Fine," she turned off her computer, disappointed and hopped to her feet, "Let's go!" Chosen One skipped out of the room while TRF and Grey walked behind her to where all the Smashers were seated, quietly talking while they waited.

"Hello Everyone! Welcome back to SSBB Truth or Dare" TRF greeted with her usual smile.

"Today we have a very special Guest! He'll be speaking through that thing that plays over the speaker. The uh," Chosen One looked over at TRF who helped her out by writing it down, "The Intercom! I knew that! Anyway, please welcome... Pokemon. Rhoades!"

"Thank you for having me here!" Pokemon. Rhoades said as the cheering subsided.

"Alright Pokemon, tell us your dares!"

"Okay," there was a little 'Snap' sound, "Robin you are now married to Lucina."

"Wait what! Why does everyone do that!?" Robin exclaimed, jumping from his seat.

"This is outrageous!" Lucina added, crossing her hands across her chest.

"It's unofficial so stop being babies about it! And Only I can shout like that!" Chosen One shouted at them, as Robin sat back down. They both looked at each other before looking away.

"Oh Goodness," TRF muttered, face palming over the scene. Grey sat next to her, clearly amused, much like the other Smashers who were watching.

"I like what I see. Now Chrom, don't get mad but Captain Falcon is going to beat you up." Pokemon said as soon as the noise quieted.

"Oh Dear God please help me, Robin? Lucina?" Chrom looked to the two for some kind of help, they both looked at him and gave a little shrug, not knowing what to do.

"Okay... Captain Falcon gets a pass"

"I choose... Jiggly Puff." Captain Falcon pointed to the Pink round-ish ball sitting next to him and quickly left the room. Everyone laughed as they watched Jiggly Puff beat Chrom up.

"Sonic! Fight Sakurai, who's riding Ridley"

"Oh my..." Sonic started as he rushed over to Sakurai and Ridley.

"This is going to be fun!" Sakurai cheered as Ridley roared.

"Maybe for You" Sonic muttered as they charged at each other.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Pokemon. Rhoades! Thanks for being here!" TRF concluded and everyone cheered.

"I'll be back!"

"Okay, time for the next dare!" Grey handed TRF a card and she started to read it.

* * *

><p><span><em>Turtleswift11:<em>

_Okay,_

_Have Robin, Ike, and Marth model swimsuits. XD_

_Get Princess Zelda, Princess Peach, and Samus to kiss the one they think is the sexiest (CoughRobinCough)_

* * *

><p>"Ike, Robin, Marth-" TRF started to say, but couldn't continue because all three of them shouted their protest.<p>

"Never!"

Chosen One rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration, "Oh God, just take off your clothes and get into your boxers or some shit."

"We would if we could-" Marth started before Chosen One got annoyed and snapped her fingers.

"Ah the magics of Television," TRF laughed wickedly and fist bumped Chosen One, who shared her smile, as most of the girls stared at the three guys. Some of the guys stared too, but for a different reason. The ground started to shake and all attention went over to the door behind the three guys.

"Oh Shit" Robin turned to the door, fear overtaking his features.

"They're coming..." Ike looked around the room, looking for an escape.

"This isn't good" Marth commented, backing away from the door.

"Wait, who's coming?" TRF asked, confused by their sudden actions. Before anyone could answer her question, the door crashed open and a sea of girls came running in, all screaming for Ike, Marth and Robin

"They're here! Run!" Ike lead the guys towards the door on the opposite side and the whole crowd charged after them. Silence settled in the room when TRF and Chosen One started laughing. Turned out that Chosen One had sent out an invite to all the girls to take a picture with the three hunks.

"Alright, girls, your up. Kiss the person you think is the Sexiest" TRF winked at the girls as they stood up and walked over to the 'Sexiest' guys. Peach walked up to Mario and kissed him, Zelda walked up to Link and kissed him, causing him to faint on the spot. The guys all laughed at Link while the girls all Awed at the scene. They all watched as Samus shrugged and kissed her suit.

"Woohooo! ZeLink! ZeLink! ZeLink!" Chosen One cheered.

TRF chuckled at the couples, "Okay, Shush, next dare!"

"Lemme do this one, I'll do it quickly!" after reading it, Chosen One barfed at the thought.

* * *

><p><span><em>Nonomoomoo:<em>

_Wario, eat Pikmin._

* * *

><p>"Okay. Ew, someone clean that up." TRF pointed to the barf that was just a couple feet away from her. Grey walked up from behind her with a mop and cleaned the mess up without a word. TRF thanked him, he answered with his signature nod.<p>

"Chosen One! Be careful! We only just healed you!" Peach called from her spot, apparently the couples had snuggled up since the kiss.

"Okay" Chosen One flashed them a thumbs up as TRF read the next truths and dares.

* * *

><p><span><em>Smash Fanatic U<em>

_Truths_

_Pit: Who do you have a crush on?_

_Dares_

_Pit: If the answer is Viridi, you must kill her because I am SICK AND TIRED OF THAT SHIT! If not Viridi, eat Fried Cucco._

_Greninja and Lucario: Taunt Mewtwo and laugh in his face._

_Dark Pit: Beat up Duck Hunt Duck and lock him in a closet. Also, cook the Duck Hunt Duck._

_Male Robin: Marry Lissa, officially._

_Wario: Give all your money to 9-Volt._

* * *

><p>"Okay, Pit?" TRF looked around for her first victim, but couldn't find him.<p>

She looked over at Dark Pit who only shrugged, "He's not here."

Her eyebrows went up in suspicion, obviously not believing him. "Oh really? Who wants to look for Pit?"

As she predicted, Chosen One was the first one to say anything, "Oh I will!" everyone's eyes went wide when she took out a chainsaw and turned it on. "This is going to be fun! Thank you Juliet!" (Lollipop chainsaw reference... Hint, hint)

Suddenly Pit came out from hiding, "Okay! I'm here don't kill me!" he shouted.

"Who do you have a crush on?" TRF asked, though she had a pretty good idea.

"Chosen One, the most beautiful girl I've ever met" he answered immediately, staring straight at Chosen One. Everyone Awed at Pit, who blushed, as they saw how much he loved Chosen One... Of course she didn't hear his proclamation of Love because she was distracted by the chainsaw.

"Wait! Who was it!?" Chosen One asked, turning off the chainsaw.

TRF shook her head and sighed, "He said no one"

"What!?"

"Nevermind, Pit eat your Fried Cucco."

"No," Pit shook his head, "You know what will happen if I do"

TRF glared at him, annoyed, "Would you rather be attacked by Chosen One or let her know your secret?" she rose an eyebrow, questioning him.

"Fine" Pit grumbled as he munched on his Fried Cucco.

"I smell Fried Chicken!" Chosen One exclaimed, scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Pit and she ran at him, Pit screamed as Chosen One began to attack him.

"Lucario and Greninja, taunt Mewtwo and laugh in his face" TRF moved on to the next one as Chosen One continued her assault.

"For what reason?" Lucario asked.

"I don't know? Entertainment?" she shrugged and they watched as the two went up to Mewtwo and started taunting him and laughing in his face.

Mewtwo looked at the two blankly, "I have no idea what's happening" he said and then left the room, bored.

"Moving on... Dark Pit, lock Duck Hunt Duck and cook his bird."

"I've always wanted to do this to that annoying dog." Dark Pit laughed darkly and locked the dog in the closet, he took the bird and proceeded to cook it when Chosen One stepped in.

"You little fucking douche-bag! You'll regret what you've done!" Chosen One screamed, and pulled out her chainsaw.

"You can't stop me!" Dark Pit replied, despite his response he started running from her as she screamed and chased him.

"Er... Someone revive that Bird?" TRF was staring at the bird when Grey came and revived the bird and went back to his reading as if nothing happened. She shrugged at his usual silence and moved on, "Robin, marry Lissa"

"Oh no he's not!" Chrom said from his seat.

"Chrom shut up, or I'll call Pokemon. Rhoades back over here" she warned him sternly.

"Fine" he grumbled, looking away.

"Woo! Go Robin! Robissa! Robissa! Robissa!" Chosen One cheered, showing up after she gave up on chasing Dark Pit.

"Oh Gosh" Robin muttered, as Lissa and him got married.

"Robin your so romantic." Lissa laughed as Robin turned red.

"Wario! Give all your Money to 9-Volt!" Chosen One shouted, pointing to 9-Volt, "That little midget over there!"

"I know who he is," Wario scowled, "Here, take it"

"Yes!" 9-Volt took the money before running away.

"Here's one more dare from Yolo! The Falcon Punch and the Warlock Punch must collide! And Everyone must watch!" Chosen One lead everyone to the stadium in the studio to watch it all go down. Eventually, they both 'Died' at the same time due to the explosion and caused a huge mess.

"Someone turn them back into normal" the two had turned into statues and most of the Smashers were already leaving. As always, Grey went over and turned them back to normal without a word. "Anyways guys, this has been SSBB Truth or Dare! Follow and Favorite us for more episodes!"

"See you later Guys!"

* * *

><p>After the show, Chosen One, like always, was on the computer looking at photos. She was looking at photos of Pit, "Yeah... This one looks Bad Ass... Oh God.. He's shirtless..." she whispered, eyes glued to the screen.<p>

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Pit asked as he walked over.

"Nothing! Now get the Fuck out of here or I'll take out my Machine gun!" Chosen One answered, closing the computer quickly.

* * *

><p>TRF was sitting in the lounge room, bored, across from her was Grey, reading his book. She sat there in the awkward silence and glanced around the room for something to do or talk about. Forty minutes had passed before she worked up the courage to ask a question.<p>

"So... How was your day?" She asked timidly, looking at Grey. She was met by silence as usual, so she tried again.

"O-kay... So you and Chosen One are cousins? You guys seem so different, your calm and quiet and she's... Chosen One" again, he didn't reply, he didn't even look up from his book. She tried one more time hoping he would give something to acknowledge he heard her. "So, what school do you go to?"

TRF was now getting a little annoyed at his silence, "Hey, don't you answer when people talk to you?"

"You know that's rude right?"

"Oh come on Grey! Why aren't you talking? You've spoken before!" she threw her hands up in frustration and glared at him. "Okay, whatever, I'm out of here" she stood up and walked out of the room. She heard footsteps behind her, which probably belonged to Grey, and continued up the stairs. While she went up the stairs, she suddenly slipped on something and pain shot up her leg.

She must have twisted her ankle or something and she felt herself fall, she screamed a little and reflexively closed her eyes. She expected to feel hard floor but instead landed on something a little softer. Tentatively, she opened her eyes and saw Grey's striking Blue eyes looking down at her, he looked away soon after. Grey held her close to his chest as he walked back into the lounge room.

"Um thanks" TRF thanked a little awkwardly as he carefully set her down onto the couch, picking up a pillow and placing it under her swollen ankle. After that, Grey went over to his book, picked it up and left the room, without a second glance at TRF and silently, as if nothing happened. TRF stared at the door that he left through and puffed out her cheeks, she was both embarrassed and frustrated.

She was embarrassed about what just happened and frustrated that he still wouldn't talk to her, he barely acknowledged her presence, yet he does a lot to help around here. She growled as she placed a seat cushion over her face when Chosen One walked in.

"Hey" she greeted, throwing the cushion away from her.

"Hey" Chosen One returned her greeting, "What happened..?" she pointed at TRF's ankle.

"Eh, slipped and twisted my ankle, Grey helped then left" she shrugged.

"O-kay..." Chosen One nodded slowly.

"What's up with you?" TRF asked noticing that her face was still a little red.

"Fucking guys, man..." she muttered as she fell back.

TRF chuckled and fell back as well, "Tell me about it..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to PM us with more truths and dares, and to follow and favorite the story. Thanks again, I'll try to edit it faster next time, but no promises.<strong>

**Special thanks to PikaLoverNYA and Jrarulez for following the story also to PikaLoverNYA, Dillduck, and Jrarulez for favoriting the story! Until next time!**


	5. Halloween

**Hey! As the title of this chapter states, this one will be on Halloween! I don't think we have any New dares, so this chapter won't have any Halloween dares, it'll be like a Halloween party (It'll mostly focus on Chosen One, TRF, Pit and Grey). I know that already Halloween Past, and as much as I wanted to post it on Halloween I didn't get the chance and also Chosen One and I kinda agreed to this a few days before Halloween. Hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**P.S Plenty of mushy stuff in this chapter between the lovely host and their guys xD Okay... Not that much, but enough cx**

* * *

><p>"Chosen One! Wake up!" a voice called, followed by pounding at the door. Chosen One groaned and rolled over in her bed.<p>

"Five more minutes Mom..." she called to the voice groggily, faceplanting into her pillow and trying to sleep. She faintly heard the person on the other side sigh before falling back to sleep.

Before she could fall deeply into sleep she was being swept up, surprised, she opened her eyes and met familiar Blue eyes staring back at her own. Her eyes widen and pale red colored her cheeks as she opened her mouth and shut it again like a fish as he smiles cheekily at her, his own cheeks reddening.

"Hi there" he whispered, sparkling Blue eyes glued to hers.

Hearing him speak broke her spell, "W-What are you doing!? Put me down!" she sputtered, trying in vain to free herself. She looked around the room until her eyes landed on her very amused looking partner. "You!" Chosen One gasped, glaring daggers at TRF as she laughed.

"Me" TRF stated with a wink before turning to the one carrying Chosen One, "Pit, please drop her off at the bathroom" Pit nodded in understanding before carrying a fuming Chosen One away.

"You'll pay for this TRF! You hear me!?" Chosen One shouted as Pit carried her away. TRF shook her head as she turned from the door, laughing all the way down to the kitchen.

She was a little surprised to see Grey sitting down by the counter, fresh cofee in front of him as he read a thick looking book. Shrugging it off, she continued until she met the fridge where she started to make Chose One her "Breakfast Chicken" she rolled her eyes at her partners love for Fried Chicken.

Speaking of eyes... She could feel a pair scorching into her back. She stiffened, turning around but didn't find anyone other than Grey, and his eyes were still glued to his book. Confused she turned around and continued making Chosen One's "Breakfast" even though it was almost noon.

Just as she was grabbing the sides, she felt the eyes on her back again. This time when she turned she met Grey's sharp Blue eyes that looked grayish in the light. She took a sharp breath before turning around as subtly as she could.

They hadn't really talked since the time she slipped and twisted her ankle. She blushed as she remembered the way it felt in his arms. Shaking her head rapidly to clear her thoughts, she quickly walked over to the other, side to where Chosen One liked to lounge and eat.

She carefully set the plate down, rearranging everything slowly, she knew she was just stalling, but sooner or later, she'd have to face him. Sighing quietly in frustration, she ran her hand through her long dark hair.

Deciding that she couldn't stall any longer she turned around, noticing that Grey had set his book down, and was now staring at her. Giving him a small smile, TRF slowly made her way over to the seat by his.

"So..." she started timidly, chewing her bottom lip, a habit she did when she was nervous or anxious, "I wanted to uh, thank you for... The other day" she said quietly, looking anywhere but at him.

A sound caught her attention and she realized that it was Grey clearing his throat. TRF timidly rose her eyes to meet his, as expected from the ever so silent Grey, all he did was nod in response, but this time he gave her a small smile. TRF smiled back despite her shock at first, he looked like he was going to say something, before he could get the chance they both heard loud noises from the stairs.

Turning around, TRF could see Chosen One in Pit's arms as he glided down the stairs with ease.

"What?" she asked as Grey and TRF stared at her. "This is so much better than walking" she shrugged casually before spotting her food, "Chicken!" she gasped, launching herself out of his arms.

TRF shook her head, clearly amused, "Hurry up, we have some shopping to do" she flashed her friend a wicked smile as she groaned.

"What? Are you crazy!? First you wake me up at an un-godly hour," she ignored TRF when she told her that it was three in the afternoon, "Than I get dragged into the bathroom and forced to get ready and now you want me to rush my time with my Chicken!?"

TRF gave her a pointed look, rolling her eyes at her Diva of a friend, "Well now that you've put it that way, why you and you're Fried Chicken spend the rest of the day together?" she asked, sarcasm oozing out of her sentence.

Chosen One nodded her head, a serious look on her face, "I knew you'd understand, Fried Chicken and I really appreciate it"

TRF stared at her blankly, watching Chosen One devour half her chicken before going over and dragging her away and towards their car, "Waiiiitttt! I wasn't finished yet!"

"Oh well, I'm afraid that's about all the time you have" TRF shrugged indifferently as Chosen One pouted. "Don't look at me like that, you can have all the Fried Chicken you want tonight" TRF sighed as Chosen One's face lite up.

"Promise?" she asked and TRF nodded, pinching her cheeks and ignored TRF's comment about not needing that much more chicken and swatted her hand away, "What are we waiting for? My Chicken's waiting for me"

* * *

><p>"You've gotta be kidding me" TRF dead panned when she saw the outfit that Chosen One held out for her.<p>

"What? What's wrong with it?" Chosen One asked, though she was trying not to laugh.

"I am not dressing like a fucking Nun" TRF stated, shoving the costume back where it came from, crossing her arms across her chest and blowing her bangs out of her face.

"Okay, okay" Chosen One laughed, "No Nun" they were currently shopping for the costume party tonight and had just arrived at Party City. "Ooo, how about this one? This'll probably work well with that ugly scowl you got there, oh look, there it is again!" Chosen One giggled, poking TRF's cheek, only making her frown even more.

Chosen One pulled out a skin-tight body suit that was adorned by little red dragons. A black hood was attached to it, along with a mask. Black fingerless gloves, black boots and a long red silk sash was draped around the waist, a few red ribbons came along with it.

"Why not? Maybe I'll get you in your sleep.. Anythings better than that Nun and that weird Mime costume you tried to make me wear" TRF shrugged as she took the costume from Chosen One, "Now... Your turn"

"Sweet! I want something scary!" Chosen One shouted excitedly, earning weird stares from others.

"Of couse you do..." TRF rolled her eyes and walked over to the scary costumes. "How 'bout this one?" she pulled out a costume that came with a white tank top, a white hoodie, black jeans, and black converse shoes. It also came with makeup instructions and a black wig.

"Perfect! Now let's get out of here, if I see another Elsa or Anna I'm going to 'Let it Go' on them" Chosen One shuddered, eyeing a little girl that had just arrived before snatching her costume and running to the check out of the store.

"Hey! Come back here! We still have to pay Dummy!" TRF shouted just as Chosen One was almost out the door.

"Oh yeah... Opps?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Grey!" Pit greeted as Grey came down the stairs. Like always, he answered with a slight nod to indicate that he heard him. "You don't talk much huh?" Grey shrugged and continued on, not at all affected, Pit followed him.<p>

"So... You're Chosen One's cousin?" Pit tried again and Grey nodded again, "You wanna help set up?" He asked after a moment of silence had past between them. Grey nodded and headed over to where everyone else was setting up.

* * *

><p>"OMG TRF! I've gone blind! I can't see anything! Oof" Chosen One bumped into something, causing her to groan and clutch her head. She heard an irritated sigh come from in front of her and than she was staring into dark eyes.<p>

"Better?" TRF asked, adjusting her mask and hood. The two had just came back and were now changing into their costumes, the party had started an hour ago.

"Mhm" Chosen One hummed while she watched TRF start applying her makeup.

"Hey, stop moving, you're messing it up" TRF glared at her when she started to squirm in her seat.

"It's not my fault you're taking five hours to apply makeup" Chosen One replied, sticking her tongue out at TRF.

"Whatever," TRF sighed, finishing up, "It's only been half an hour. So what's the plan again?" she asked as she started putting the makeup away.

"I'm not really sure," Chosen One shrugged, "I'm going to go down there and cause chaos, how I'm going to do that is still unclear so I'm gonna wing it" she smiled happily, winking at her friend.

"Don't scare the kids too much, last time you pulled some thing on the kids, Lucas had an accident, while Nana started crying" TRF warned, glaring when Chosen One started laughing, "It's not funny!" she growled.

"It's kinda funny..." Chosen One laughed even harder when TRF shoved her shoulder, despite that, she could see the smile she was holding back. "Anyways, let's get going, I've got some babies to scare" she grinned and followed TRF down the stairs.

TRF went to hide in the shadows, her costume helping her with that task. She tugged her hood lower to cover her forehead and brought the mask higher to her nose, watching as the music suddenly stopped and Chosen One popping out from behind a plant, a fake bloody knife in her hands.

She watched, amused at how scared some of the Smashers were to see 'Jeff the Killer' as they all screamed and ran away, disappearing upstairs, in the kitchen, the training room, game room, and even the bathroom.

"Holy Shit!" she jumped when someone pulled her hood off, she turned to see both Ike and Grey staring at her. They stared at her questionably, looking from her to the maniac chasing people around.

"That's Chosen One isn't it?" Ike asked, arms crossed over his broad chest, his face expressionless.

"Yup" TRF nodded, "How'd you figure that out?"

"It's Chosen One" Ike stated simply as Grey nodded agreeably, "I'm not cleaning that mess up, so I'll be at the training room if you need me" and with that Ike walked away, totally calm as people ran around him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" Pit asked, flying over to where Grey and TRF were standing, "You see the killer don't you? How can you just stand there?" Pit started to drag TRF towards the door while she stared at him amused.

"Pit relax, of course we see the 'Killer'" TRF laughed, trying to twist out of his grip. She could see his obvious confusion, "Shouldn't you be looking for Chosen One?" she hinted, still trying to free herself from his grip.

"Oh yeah!" he gasped, releasing her hand and flying away. Not expecting him to do that TRF stumbled slightly and strong arms went out to steady her. She knew who's arms they were without looking up, and flushed a little, thankful for her mask.

"Thanks" she mumbled, stepping out of his embrace, he stared at her a little longer before averting his eyes with a nod. A shout caught her attention and she turned to see that Pit had just tackled 'Jeff the Killer'. "Wow, gotta hand it to him, he's got some guts," TRF commented, scanning the room and finding no witnesses and they both started towards the two.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Chosen One grumbled from under Pit, "I was having fun there" she pouted.

"Chosen One?" he asked his eyes widening slightly.

"Duh" she scoffed, "Who else would do this?"

"Good point" he laughed, still not moving from his spot.

"Pit..." Chosen One started, staring at him.

"Hmm?" he asked, staring back at her.

"Get off me will ya? You weigh a ton" she groaned, breaking eye contact and pushing him off her. "Finally.. I can breath again" she sighed, flopping back down.

"You guys Okay?" TRF asked, looking from Chosen One to Pit, raising an eyebrow at Pit, who smiled sheepishly.

"Just great" was all he said, TRF seemed to understand and shook her head, chuckling slightly, turning her head to Chosen One who closed her eyes and gave her a thumbs up.

"Good, now get off of your lazy Ass, you've got some cleaning to do" Chosen One groaned, and rolled over on the floor, too lazy to clean.

"Me clean? No thanks" she murmured tiredly, "Scaring people really takes a toll you know?"

"You poor thing" TRF said sarcastically, subtly signaling for Pit to do something. Pit grinned as he slowly approached her, quickly taking her into his arms before flying around, efficiently waking her up.

"Not again!" she groaned, even though she laid her head on his chest, her hands secured behind his neck. Pit's smile widened, if possible, and went a little faster.

"Hey! Remember to clean up, I have to check on the younger kids, make sure no accidents happened" TRF called to them, the only response she got was a shriek from Chosen One and a laugh from Pit.

Shrugging she turned on her heels and walked out, leaving them to clean. She soon realized that she wasn't alone, glancing back she saw that Grey was silently following her all the way up to the kids room.

She looked at him questionably, but didn't ask anything, knowing he probably wouldn't answer and pushed open the first door. There she saw two small lumps under blankets on two separate beds. The room belonged to Nana and Popo, two adorable kids equipped with hammers and ice.

"Hey there Kiddos" TRF greeted, plopping down on Nana's bed, she saw Grey silently sit down next to Popo on his bed. "You all right under there?" she asked instead, ignoring him for now.

She heard a slight 'Mhm' from under the fluffy pink comforter, "Alright, let's gotcha out from there" she grabbed the blanket and ducked under, "Sure is warm here hmm?" Nana giggled, making TRF smile in return, pulling her out, she wrapped her arms around Nana. "How 'bout a bed time story?" Nana nodded and TRF proceeded to read to her quietly as she slipped into a deep sleep.

Soon after both were asleep, Grey and her continued visiting the other kids, doing the same routine. TRF glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost one AM and the long day finally caught up to her, gently setting the book down, her eyes began to droop heavily and before she knew it, she was drifting into a light slumber.

Grey chuckled lightly as he saw TRF fall asleep, moving quietly, to avoid waking them up, he went over to where she was, slipping his arms around her and carried her away to her room.

TRF could feel herself being lifted and carried away, but she couldn't do anything in her half-conscious state, so she snugged closer to the warmth. A little later, she was in her bed, her covers covering up to her chin when she felt something warm and soft pressed against her forehead, before the click of the light and a creak of the bed, causing a peaceful smile to spread across her face and to snuggle deeper in her bed.

* * *

><p>"I'm tired" Chosen One groaned, dropping to the floor, looking around the room to make sure that they cleaned everything up.<p>

"Same" Pit muttered sleepily rubbing his eyes as he stretched out his arms.

"Mmm.. Night" Chosen One rolled over, burying her face in her arms as Pit laughed, "What?" she groaned tossing around again so she could see him.

"You can't sleep on the floor" he said looking at her amusingly.

"Watch me" she growled and curled up into a ball.

"Come on..." he took her into his arms again, and this time, she was too tired to protest. He flew over to a nearby couch, gently putting her down, grabbing pillows and blankets he came back to see that she was half asleep already.

"Night" he whispered, picking her up so he could fix the pillows before wrapping her up and draping the blankets over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Wee! Finally done! Happy Friday! Again, sorry for the late Halloween story, and hoped you enjoyed it, I thought it was cute :) Cya all next time! <strong>


End file.
